


How to Lose Your Gay Virginity

by BadAtPennames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eavesdropping, First time with a man, Humor, Implied One-Sided Relationship - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of experimenting with sexuality, Mentions of past friends with benefits, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Pining, Uncomfortably close friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtPennames/pseuds/BadAtPennames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is terrible at having normal relationships.  It's why he's only ever been with one woman, which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that he's 100% gay.</p><p>So when he overhears that Levi has every intention of changing that, he has some mixed feelings.  It might be why he decides to convince Annie, a co-worker he has an ambiguously close friendship with, to attend a party as his date.  Since clearly he needs Levi to be as confused about him as he is about Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Lose Your Gay Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this or how to summarize it. It's not really my usual writing style or characterizations. Also, I want to add that I really don't know where this thing came from and I'm not certain how I feel about it. I basically wrote it straight through without any real thought as to where it was going. 
> 
> I think it's supposed to be humorous, but it definitely takes a lot of inspiration from different relationships I've observed in real life. So anyway, have this weird porn with plot thing.

He shut the door softly behind him, mindful of how irritated Mikasa would get when he sometimes forgot and accidentally slammed it shut. His shoes had already been toed of and left sitting together in the enclosed porch behind him. He was early, but Mikasa never seemed to mind.

He began to pad softly through the kitchen and was about to call out, announcing his presence when a voice cut him off.

“Tonight I’m going to fuck Eren Yeager.”

Eren froze in the kitchen, surprised at hearing his own name. What was even more shocking being the voice that had uttered it. He instantly recognized that deep, smooth timbre as belonging to none other than Levi Ackerman, Mikasa’s incredibly hot and muscular cousin with steel-gray bedroom eyes that had always seemed to look through him.

All this time and he hadn’t ever been aware that he had caught Levi’s attention like that.

He had spent untold hours in high school drooling over him in the weight room, trying not to be too obvious about his admiration of the shorter guy’s physique on the odd occasion one of them would spot for the other. Or when Levi did squats. He had always loved watching Levi do squats. His form was perfect in more ways than one. There was no shame in admiring that.

It was no wonder Levi had become a personal trainer. Eren maybe had a membership to the gym he worked at so he could ogle the guy while he pretended to be serious about working out himself. It definitely wasn’t creepy because Mikasa had a membership there and she had signed him up for a discount. Perfectly legitimate excuse for semi-stalking his high school crush. At the very least, it had kept Eren in shape.

Normally discovery of Levi’s attraction would be a cause for celebration.

Except, the declaration made him bristle. Like it was already decided. Like Eren was that easy. Okay, maybe if Levi flirted with him a bit he would turn into putty and probably, yeah, well, not now. _Now_ he was offended. Levi could take his plans and shove them up his well-formed, perfectly toned ass.

Especially since Levi was known for quick meaningless flings. Eren was not just another number for the tally.

“I doubt that,” Mikasa said and Eren felt immediate kinship with her. She had his back, always there on his side. He loved that girl. Best friends for life and all that. Then she continued, “Eren is completely oblivious, it’s why he’s still a virgin.”

 _Betrayal_.

He was _not_ a virgin, he just preferred to keep the details of his romantic life between him and his partners. Well, partner. He had a brief affair with a blue eyed blonde named Annie and while he appreciated the female form in an aesthetic sense, it reinforced the idea that only the male form could really incite anything in him. He was gayer than… something that was really gay.

Although, that ice cold stare of hers had done wonders to get him going, reminiscent of Le- no not going there anymore. That ship had sailed, well, it was sailing, okay, so maybe it was still in port, but it was getting ready to cast off. The intent was very important.

“I know,” Levi said, sounding somewhat miserable and Eren could imagine him with his head in his hands, “he’s never responded to me hitting on him.”

Wait, what? Since when had Levi hit on him? He didn’t remember that. Levi had been trying to get into his pants and he had _missed_ it?

Maybe he _was_ oblivious. Come to think of it, he had been working on a group project with Annie for weeks until late one night she had looked at him and said, “Want to sleep together?” He previously hadn’t been aware that she found him at all attractive, but in his defense, Annie would be hard for _anyone_ to read.

He was still inordinately fond of her. After the cessation of their extra-curricular activities they had become friends. Good friends, who knew what each other looked like naked. There hadn’t been any awkwardness in the transition from lovers to friends that he had been aware of… Maybe? Now he had to ask her. He filed that away for later.

“You have to be very direct with him,” Mikasa said, “Make sure you have his attention, then be extremely blunt. Subtlety doesn’t work on him.”

Levi _always_ had his attention, but really Mikasa? Really? He could pick up on subtext. Sometimes.

He couldn’t really think of any examples at the moment, but he was sure he had done it.

“I thought I _was_ being direct. I used to feel up his thighs in high school when I was helping him with squats. No one could mistake that much groping for getting the right form.”

 _Since high school?!_ More importantly, Levi had been feeling him up? He hadn’t noticed Levi had been touching him any more than usual, because when Reiner worked with him he was just as handsy as Levi had been… Oh.

Oh, _Reiner_.

He never knew.

He still saw Reiner occasionally and now that he thought about it, the man _was_ pretty touchy-feely.

Well, that put _that_ relationship in a new light.

“Maybe he doesn’t respond to your flirting because you molested him,” Mikasa’s voice filtered through his revelation.

There was a grunt in response that Eren couldn’t interpret.

“So why do you suddenly think you’re going to succeed tonight when you’ve been failing for years?”

“Because I have to. He’s been driving me insane. I can’t focus at work anymore when he comes in. I let Mike drop the bar on his chest because my eyes were glued to Eren’s ass.”

Okay, so that was kind of flattering. Poor Mike, but wow. He never knew he had that effect on anyone.

Mikasa’s quiet laugh echoed from the living room.

“Was he all right?”

“Yeah, it was just a warm-up, the weights were at a minimum. He wasn’t happy with me, though. Kept snapping his fingers in front of my face whenever I so much as glanced in Eren’s direction.”

Really now? Apparently that gym membership was good for more than just light stalking if his body was that hard to look away from.

“Hmm. So what’s your plan of attack?”

“Corner him, flirt heavily, take him home.”

Honestly, Eren had been expecting something more… complicated? He wasn’t sure that was the right word, but if Levi had really been chasing after him for as long as Eren had been drooling over the guy, he expected something more than ‘flirt heavily’ as a _I-can’t-take-this-sexual-frustration-any-longer-or-I’ll-go-out-of-my-mind_ sort of last-ditch effort.

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Drink myself stupid and try again next time.”

Well, at least he wasn’t going to give up. Eren had no idea he was such a challenge. He felt a little spark of pride rise up in his sternum and found himself forgiving Levi a little for his earlier claim that he would be taking Eren to bed.

“So you’ll be needing me to drive you home, then,” Mikasa said, clearly of the opinion that Levi had no chance of success. Eren wasn’t sure if he should feel offended that she thought he was that dense or pleased that she also seemed to think Levi’s declaration was mere bravado.

“Shut up.”

The conversation sounded like it was winding down and Eren realized he had been standing in Mikasa’s kitchen for entirely too long. It was time to slowly back towards the door and slip out like he had never been here. Stealth mode.

So he did, making it to the door, opening it up, handle in his grip as he was about to step through.

“Eren! I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

A spike of ice cold dread shot down his spine. Get it together. He didn’t just overhear Mikasa and her insanely hot cousin talking about how said cousin had apparently been holding a torch for him for _years_.

He eased his expression into something normal and shut the door, turning around and trying to avoid feeling like he had just locked himself in a cage. It probably looked as though he had stepped in and was just closing the door after his arrival. Good. Perfect. That’s the story he was going with.

“Yeah, I just got here,” it was important to hammer that false information in right away, “I was done helping my mom earlier than I thought.”

She seemed to buy it, no indication that she thought he had overheard. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a few cans of something out.

“Want anything?”

“Sure. Whatever you got.”

“Levi’s here.” She said it so _casually_ , that Eren had to marvel. He didn’t feel casual. He felt like he really couldn’t be in the same room as the other man. Not until he had some time to process everything he had just learned about Levi’s apparent attraction that he had been unware of… and also Reiner’s. That one just made him feel odd.

“Cool,” Eren said, walking into the living room behind her.

He was hyper aware of how those steel gray eyes latched onto his form. That wasn’t abnormal in and of itself, Levi’s stare always pierced through him. That unwavering gaze had left him feeling exposed and confused since adolescence and at some point that confusion had turned to something more along the lines of hot and bothered.

Now he was back to confused. Levi didn’t have a friendly stare in the least, but armed with the knowledge that Levi wanted to apparently ‘fuck’ him tonight, he wasn’t sure how to feel.

“Hey Levi,” Eren said, taking a spot on the couch where Mikasa had already seated herself.

“Eren,” the other man acknowledged, and the sound of his name in that voice always made his stomach flip flop.

A can of something was placed in front of him and Eren quickly popped the tab, grateful for something for his hands to hold. He felt like he wouldn’t know what to do with them otherwise.

“So Eren, are you going to Hange’s tonight?” Levi asked conversationally as though he weren’t already expecting Eren to be there.

“I’m not sure. My friend Annie wanted to hang out, so I might go somewhere with her,” Eren responded because if they were going to play games, he was going to be petty and uncooperative.

He watched the slight twitch of the shorter man’s brow with some satisfaction. Oh, was that ruining someone’s plans? Good, because Eren was having a lot of complicated, conflicting emotions at the moment. He couldn’t decide if he was upset or elated.

“Bring her with,” Levi suggested.

“I’ll ask, but if she doesn’t want to be around a lot of people she doesn’t know, you can’t really blame her.”

“Who’s Annie?” Mikasa cut in. Despite Mikasa being his best friend, and that was honestly starting to feel a little juvenile to say at his age, he had never quite mentioned the blonde to her. Annie was, well a co-worker he had slept with and then became friends with and during that whole torrent of self-discovery and experimental sex it had never felt quite right to breach the subject with Mikasa. It was very personal and a bond he shared only with Annie.

Yet, as soon as he decided to feel a little spiteful towards the guy he wanted to strip naked and who he now learned wanted to do the same to him, he brought up the one person he had ever been intimate with in that way. Since he apparently just spouted out whatever entered his head with no checkpoint for rational thought.

“She’s a friend from work.”

“You don’t want your work friends mixing with your personal friends?” Mikasa asked archly.

No it wasn’t that. Stop twisting words. This was about unreasoned spite that he was trying to nurse. He wasn’t sure why.

“No, I just wouldn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.”

“Then you introduce her to people, let her mingle,” Mikasa argued.

“Mingle? I’m afraid other guys would hit on her,” Eren said. He wasn’t afraid for Annie so much as he was afraid for any of his friends that tried, but that was another story.

“What is she, your girlfriend? I thought you were gay,” Levi interjected and that furrow between his eyebrows was not there before. It was kind of cute.

While Levi and he had never been close, their worlds intersected often enough for Eren to fall hopelessly into a lifelong crush of sexual frustration and plain emotional attraction, which was, as he was just now discovering, at least somewhat mutual.

“Eren, you’re not going to tell me that you’re suddenly bisexual, are you?” Mikasa asked and he was not misidentifying the undercurrent of hurt in her voice. She had once upon a time had a crush on him during their early teens and had been obviously upset when Eren finally confided his attraction to his own sex. He didn’t mention that it was her cousin who had helped him realize that.

He could be sensitive to people’s feelings when it mattered. Armin may have told him to hold back that piece of information.

It suddenly occurred to him that might have Mikasa felt if he was going to experiment with women, she should be the obvious choice. In hindsight, maybe she was. She looked a lot like Levi, had a similar personality… but that felt more than unfair. It would be like finding a substitute rather than him actually trying to see if there was anything the female sex offered him in that arena.

If she still held some thin thread of romantic affection for him, he was not cruel enough to exploit it. Better to ignore it forever and hoped it died. It was his common approach to many interpersonal problems in his life.

“No, no, it’s just Annie is, well she’s…” terrifying. Annie was terrifying. Also, intelligent and lovely. He adored her as much as he feared her.

Now Mikasa was giving him that furrowed brow look. Did he just make Annie sound like an exception? Do people have exceptions to their sexuality? He supposed they could. If it were just a matter of personality alone, yeah, he’d probably feel something like that for Annie, but he was firmly rooted in his attraction to well-built men. With surly exteriors. And suddenly boring into the side of his head piercing stares.

The atmosphere in the living felt like it was getting colder.

“I expect you to bring her,” Mikasa said after a moment in a tone that left no room for argument. He felt nervous. Mikasa wanting to meet Annie under these circumstances was far from ideal. Or any circumstances, really. He chanced a look over at Levi, and didn’t find any solace in his expression either. Apparently both Ackermans wanted to find out just what kind of girl she was.

He wondered if there was a way to fix this, but with Mikasa, once suspicion had taken root, there was nothing he could say to dissuade it.

How was he going to explain this to Annie?

-

Eren pulled the driver’s side door shut behind him as he unlocked his phone. He looked up Annie’s name in his contacts, the lack of a last name was a little telling of how important she had become. He better not let Mikasa ever see that.

It meant she wasn’t just some random Annie he knew, but _his_ Annie, someone close enough to him that the first name only left one possibility as to who she was. Just like Mikasa only had her first name. To be fair, that wasn’t a common first name. Levi only had his first name, but then again, he only knew one Levi.

He knew two Jean’s, but only one had the contact name of ‘Horseface’. He wondered what point he was trying to make to himself.

When he heard the name Annie though, he only thought of one Annie. When he heard the name Jean, he only thought of one Jean, not the other Jean in his contacts that he knew from basketball on Wednesdays. Annie and Horseface were not in the same league in his mind, though. Not even the same zip code. One was dear to him, the other was a complete asshole that he got along with as often as he didn’t. Annie was the dear one. For clarification.

He opened up the text and thought about the best way to possibly word it.

_Want to go to a party tonight and maybe pretend to be my ambiguous girlfriend to make this really hot guy jealous?_

The reply took a minute.

**_What the fuck, Eren?_ **

Maybe it would be better to call her and explain. He was about to thumb back a screen to do just that when her ringtone started sounding from his phone and a picture of the two of them smiling together at an outdoor café popped up on the screen. Well, he was smiling, hers could be considered a valiant attempt.

She had _her own ringtone_ in his phone. How had he not noticed all this before? Definitely couldn’t let Mikasa near his phone.

“I’m not even sure how I want to cuss you out,” she said when he put the phone up to his ear.

“Wait, wait. Hear me out.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how stupid is this going to be?”

“Ten.”

There was a long pause.

“Just come over. I want to be able to hit you after you tell me.”

-

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting on a stool at her kitchen island with a mug of lemon tea and her iciest gaze trained on him.

“Explain.”

“So I accidentally overheard this guy I’ve had a thing for since forever-”

“Levi, right?” she asked.

“I mentioned him before?” he asked, startled. He tried to think back.

“Once. Go on.” Mind like a steel trap, that girl.

“Anyway, he was telling my friend Mikasa that he was going to fuck me tonight. Like I had no say in it and would just fall at his feet if he said the word.” Well, it had sounded that way at first, anyway. The rest of the conversation kind of muddled that impression a bit.

She remained impassive as she gestured for him to continue.

“I come to find out that he’s liked me as long as I’ve liked him and he’d been hitting on me this entire time and I guess I never… noticed.”

“I’m not surprised.” Was that an _eye_ - _roll_?

Eren felt fully justified in the glare he shot her.

“You didn’t notice when I hit on you, either,” she shrugged. He mouthed the word ‘Really?’ at her. The tilt of her head really added to _the you-are-the-biggest-idiot-I-know_ look. He wished he could get his face to pull off that look.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he said, stressing the word, “he’s planning to make his big move at this party tonight.”

“The one you asked me to attend to make him jealous for some mysterious purpose? I don’t see why I’m needed. It sounds like you’re going to score tonight.”

“I’m _getting_ to that. I was trying to sneak out when I realized they were done talking and got caught by Mikasa, but she thought I was just coming in and hadn’t heard anything. So then they asked if I was going to the party and I was trying to play it cool like I hadn’t just overheard some world-shattering shit and said I was planning on hanging out with my friend, Annie, being you.” Or he flat out panicked for no good reason. He didn’t have to say that for Annie to pick up on it. She was good at picking up on things like that.

“You have never once in all the time I’ve known you thought to play it cool.” Ouch. So maybe hot-headed was more his thing, but she didn’t have to call him out like that.

“Okay, I was still a little miffed he just said he was going to sleep with me, like it was already decided. I wanted him to sweat a bit.” It might have been already decided.

“Miffed, eh?” she smirked over the edge of her own mug. Well at least she was finding amusement in his problems. Who needed enemies?

“Whatever. You understand where I’m coming from, though, right?”

She sighed, set her mug down and looked at him.

“Yeah, I do.” That was one of the best things about her. She seemed to just get him in a way that his other friends usually didn’t.

“So they both said I should bring you with and I tried to avoid that.”

“What, don’t want your work friends meeting your real-life friends?”

“You’re the second person to suggest that. No, I was worried that some of the guys would hit on you and make you uncomfortable because _you’re_ really pretty and _they’re_ dumb enough to think they have a chance,” he said and watched her face soften to something fond, “and I told them that, while in my head I was thinking how badly you’d tear apart those guys.”

Her expression hardened instantly again but after a moment she shrugged as if conceding his point.

Eren took a sip from his mug, set it down and swirled it a bit.

“They assumed I was being protective and wanted to know if you and I were, you know, experimenting and I don’t think I did a very good job of dislodging that thought.”

He was not expecting the sharp bark of laughter from Annie. She looked positively mirthful.

“They’re not that far off from the truth. They both know you’re gay, right?”

“Yes, they do. Yet they seemed to latch right on to the idea that I was dating a woman,” Eren groused before remembering his thought from earlier, “Say Annie?”

“Hm?”

“Was it awkward when we stopped sleeping together and decided to just be friends?”

“Awkward? It’s not exactly flattering to know you helped a guy realize how much he liked men,” she said with the slightest bitterness to her tone, setting her mug down a little forcefully. He fought back a wince.  

“What? No, I already knew I liked men. I just wasn’t sure about women.” He hadn’t realized that was what she had thought. He felt bad. Really bad. She was someone he never wanted to hurt.

“Fine, I made you realize you didn’t like women. Not helping.” Her voice was a little too even for him to be fully comfortable. Her shoulders a little too stiff. He knew her well enough to know this wasn’t about her holding residual feelings for him. She had assured him of that after they called of their arrangement and he fully believed her. However, he had unintentionally offended her pride as a woman, he was finding out.

He paused for a second.

“Think of it this way, you made a gay man consider women.” That was true. He had found in Annie someone he was intensely attracted to as a person, just not in a romantic way it turned out. She was a confidante and the closest thing to a platonic soulmate he had found and he was never going to tell that to Mikasa. She would flip. He would be killed.

Annie levelled him with that icy stare for a moment before her mouth twitched into a small smile.

“Okay, I’ll take it.” He loved her. Really. If he had the slightest interest in women, she would be marriage material. Their kids would be adorable, too. Some combination between frigid ice queens and temperamental rage monsters. Maybe they’d balance out. Or murder people for fun. Kids turned out all sorts of ways.

“I still can’t believe you’ve always known you were gay and have yet to actually sleep with a man.”

“Well as I’m learning today, I am really bad at picking up on signals.” That was still blowing his mind. Who else had been hitting on him all this time? Anyone?

“Understatement of the year,” she muttered, taking her empty mug and walking over to the sink to wash it.

“So, back to my original question, will you join me this evening to help me save face and get interrogated by my friend Mikasa and side-eyed by everyone I know?”

“You make it sound so hard to turn down.”

“Will you?”

He heard her sight at the sink, turning the water off and setting the mug in the dishrack.

“Fine. It’s about time you introduced me to your friends anyways. I prefer not to be the girl you hid from your friends because you were embarrassed.”

Wow, she was ready to assume the very worst of him apparently and not pull punches _at all_.

“Annie, I could never be embarrassed of you. You’re my number one girl.”

“I’m your _only_ girl,” she said. Point made. The only girl he had ever considered, realized how much he wasn’t straight and fled back to fawning over men. Come to think of it, he was absolutely horseshit at homosexuality.

“Should I drive separate, then, since there’s a high possibility of you abandoning your date to sleep with someone else?”

“You have to say that in the worst possible way, don’t you?” he muttered, bringing his own empty mug over to wash as she stepped aside to lean back against her counter.

“I’m teasing. I’ll be your beard slash wingman to bag some guy you have the hots for.”

“You’re the best,” he said, rinsing the mug and putting it next to hers in the rack, before leaning over to kiss her temple.

“I’m doing it mostly because I’m curious about this guy.”

“Don’t care. As long as you come.”

“To reinforce a lie to your friends and make someone jealous whom you don’t even need to make jealous?”

“Yeah, that sums it up.”

-

Eren nervously waited next to his car parked along the street. He could hear the party taking place in the backyard a few houses down and could smell the grill Hange must have lit up.

He had shown up early knowing full well that Annie was punctual to a fault. She would show up not a minute before or after. He checked his watch again. It was close, he should see her car turning down the street at any moment. He couldn’t even imagine the idea that she couldn’t find the place and got lost.

Annie getting lost was probably a physical impossibility of the universe.

No sooner had he thought that than he recognized her car approaching and she pulled in right ahead of his. He walked over to lean against the passenger’s side, arms resting on the roof of the car as she stepped out.

“Wow,” he said, appreciative of the effort she had put in to look good. Not a girl to do things by halves.

Her hair was swept up, make-up applied to bring the focus to her eyes. She wore earrings and he tried to remember if he had ever seen her do that before. She smiled briefly as she walked around the front of the car and Eren got a view of her dress. Patterned blue fabric started at a sweetheart neckline that swept into an A-frame with a surprisingly short hem. She even wore eye-catching red pumps that lifted her backside attractively. He hadn’t been expecting that much effort.

“Wow,” he said again, “You’ll be the most attractive fake-girlfriend there. How come you never dressed up like that for me before?”

“Because I knew you were gay and it’d be wasted effort,” she said smirking as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him along. “You don’t look half-bad yourself.”

He had a blazer pulled on over a vee-neck t-shirt and dark slacks. He even went so far as to forgo the tennis shoes he would have normally worn for a pair of Italian loafers. He knew he looked good, but it didn’t hurt his ears to hear her agree.

They strolled along the sidewalk for a few steps before she spoke again.

“Anything I should know before going in?”

“Yeah, watch out for Mikasa. I’m pretty sure she hates you on principle.”

“Noted. How will I know her?”

“She’ll be the girl that comes over and tries to separate us immediately so she can jealously interrogate you.”

Annie nodded, “And Levi, the guy you like? If I see a guy talking to you how will I know to come to your rescue or let you two lovebirds be?”

“He looks like Mikasa.”

“That’s not helpful if he approaches first.”

“He won’t. He likes to hang back a little for a while.”

“Trying not to seem too eager or building up his courage?” Eren paused, head tilted.

“You know… I’ve never thought of it like that.” He had always assumed that Levi just wasn’t as interested in talking to him as he was with Levi. It was still weird to think he had been wrong for _years_. Years wasted when he could have been feeling all those fantastic muscles under his hands. Absolute tragedy.

“So are you going to be giving or taking?” Annie asked like she was wondering what the weather for the night would be.

Eren sputtered. How, just _how_ do you say ask something like that with such a straight face?

“I didn’t think about that, either.”

“Really, you’ve been fantasizing about this guy since high school and you never once considered who would be the pitcher and who would be the catcher?”

“Well of course I thought about that, but you know, never with any expectations of it actually happening.”

“So then, which one?”

“You _do_ know that we can switch it up, right? Just because you take it once doesn’t mean you’re taking it for life.”

“You’ve never taken it, though,” she reminded. Eren didn’t bother to answer her, just sent her his nastiest glare.

“Well, I got you something for losing your gay virginity,” she said and reached into the small purse she was carrying to pull out a tiny gift bag with an even tinier bow stuck to it. Eren took it from her and peered inside to see two wrapped condoms, a travel-sized bottle of lube, and a folded piece of cardstock with his name on it.

It read:

_I hope you took some laxatives earlier. You don’t want to deal with that mess._

_-Annie_

“This crosses the boundaries of normal friendship, I hope you know,” he said to her in a flat tone as he stuffed the items in the pocket of his blazer. She didn’t even bother to keep the smirk off her face.

“We passed that point a long time ago.”

They walked up the front of Hange’s house, the storm door left open for guests with the screen door closed to keep the bugs out. They let themselves in and Eren led Annie past the few people in the house to the backyard where nearly all the guests were congregated.

They crossed the deck and stepped along the paving stones towards the covered patio.

He saw Hange manning the grill with Erwin assisting and Mike trying to sniff at the food, likely offering his own opinions on whether or not it was ready. They looked busy, so he figured he’d hunt down their hostess later to chat. Instead he scanned the crowd, looking for familiar faces. The first one he saw was Jean so he kept scanning.

Unfortunately, Jean saw him too. Eren groaned just loud enough for Annie to look at him and then follow his gaze towards the man approaching them.

“Hey bastard, Mikasa said you were trying to ditch out tonight.”

“I was. Horseface, this is Annie, my date. Annie, Horseface.”

“Nice to meet you, Horseface,” Annie said without skipping a beat. Jean looked back and forth between them like they were trying to tell him that two and two did not, in fact, equal four.

“Your date?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“No offense lady, but do you have a head injury coming here with _this_ guy?”

She had the audacity to laugh lightly at that.

_More betrayal._

The women in his life were proving themselves to be completely unreliable.

“He begged me to come _finally_ meet his friends. I couldn’t really turn him down,” she said, smiling somewhat sweetly up at him, hand lightly resting against his bicep. Sweet was not her forte. He inclined his head towards her. What kind of game was she playing?

“Wait, are you two-”

“Oh, I see Armin, we’ll have to catch up later,” Eren said, slipping his arm back through Annie’s as he maneuvered her away. The part about seeing Armin was a complete lie. He already knew his friend was going to show up late.

“Should we get some drinks?” Eren asked once they were safely away.

“Please.”

Hange had pulled out a lightweight transportable tiki style bar that Moblit was currently operating. Eren had seen it before, normally kept tucked away in her basement and making random appearances at her lawn parties.

Moblit didn’t bat an eye when Eren introduced Annie, and he made them some weird concoction that he called the house special. It contained at least pineapple juice and rum with a few pieces of whole fruit and an umbrella. He wasn’t sure why it was green though. Moblit must have added some stuff under the bar where Eren couldn’t see.

They strolled around chatting lightly together until an arm caught around Eren’s throat from behind and he was dragged backwards, choking and sloshing his drink. Annie watched with mild interest as he was brutally attacked.

It wasn’t until he was spun into a headlock that he figured out the identity of his assailant and was gripped with a strange paranoia resulting from the revelations of the day.

“Hey Reiner,” Eren greeted from his position against the man’s ribs. A moment later he was let go and Reiner slung an arm around his shoulders. Eren found it difficult to relax like he normally would.

“You walked right by us, not a word,” the blond man said, feigning offense.

“Didn’t even see you. Hey, Bert,” Eren nodded to the tall brunet next to them.

“Hi Eren.”

“So who’s this, then?” Reiner asked, looking at Annie.

“Annie, my date.”

“Oh ho, switching teams?”

“What? No. Can’t a gay man bring an attractive woman to a party without anyone questioning it?” Really, though. It was starting to be weird that three times in one day he had his sexuality questioned. Insulting, even. Was it because Mikasa told them all with her big mouth that he was still a virgin -at least to her knowledge? He felt he wouldn’t be helping his case if he were to correct that notion, though.

Of course, if Mikasa did find out, she’d first be hurt, which she didn’t have any right to be other than maybe by him not telling her, then she’d probably throw him a ‘Congratulations on Not Being a Virgin Anymore’ party.

Reiner was probably waiting for an invitation to that.

“Sure, you two just seem really close.”

So what if they were? It didn’t mean anything. Well, it kind of did given their history and… he didn’t have much of a leg to stand on. He was still very officially gay, though and he felt that should count for something.

“You’re just envious because I have the best looking date at the party,” Eren grinned at him with an elbow to the side.

“Who has the best looking date?” a female voice said from behind them. Eren craned his head back over Reiner’s arm to see Ymir standing next to a very lovely Historia.

“I do,” Eren replied, unruffled.

Ymir peered around them to get an eyeful of Annie.

“This is Annie,” he said.

“I’m Ymir, this is Historia,” Ymir said, pushing between Eren and Reiner to break them apart.

“Hi,” Annie said, extending a hand.

“Okay, you’re cute, but you’re not Historia cute.”

“Ymir!” Betholdt and Historia snapped in unison.

“What are you talking about, Annie’s flawless,” Eren argued. He had to stick up for his date after all and yes, he did find her to be an exemplary representative for the human species. Although, he would be the first to admit he had somewhat eclectic tastes, but there was no denying that Annie was an attractive woman. Even a gay man could appreciate it.

Reiner was side-eyeing him again.

Honestly.

There were a few more moments of catching up before Eren was able to guide them away.

They didn’t get far.

“You must be Annie,” a low female voice said from behind them. Eren felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. This was so weird. It felt like dating someone and being caught with your side chick, only with best friends, instead.

“Mikasa,” Eren said, spinning around slowly and bringing his arm up to Annie’s shoulders.

“Hello,” Annie said, levelling the newcomer with her best stare, “Eren’s told me a lot about you.”

Mikasa raised a brow at her in surprise. Obviously she hadn’t expected him to have mentioned her to Annie at all.

“Really? He hasn’t said much about you at all.” Eren was fairly certain that was meant to be rude. Hard to tell with Mikasa sometimes, though. She was extremely blunt at times. It could just be that.

“I’m not surprised. We’re not really serious,” Annie replied and yes, she was playing at something again. Eren tightened the grip on her shoulder briefly, in a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ sort of way.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and glanced at Eren, who kept his face as blank as he possibly could.

“Your date finished her drink, Eren,” Mikasa said pointedly in clear dismissal. He could kind of understand her slight hostility. Honestly, he had kind of been hiding Annie from her, mostly because he wasn’t even sure how to explain the situation. It was weird. He could admit that. Hell, Annie told him how weird they were all the time, so she knew it, too.

He turned towards Annie and grabbed her empty glass, mouthing a silent _what-the-Hell-Annie_ at her so Mikasa couldn’t see, and felt a deep sense of foreboding at the sly little smirk he received in return. So this was the cost of her attendance. Spreading false impressions of their relationship for her own personal entertainment and Eren’s personal hell.

She was absolutely fantastic. It was almost a pity he couldn’t feel anything more than friendship towards her.

He took his time getting their refills. Mikasa needed her answers as much as Annie needed her fun and he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. He caught Annie’s eye as he made his way back, taking up residence in a lawn chair next to a tiki torch. He waited for her to excuse herself from Mikasa and walk over.

“So how much shit did you put me in?” he asked, handing her a drink.

“She’s really confused, I think. I’m sure you’ll have a nice long conversation with her later,” Annie said as she sat in the chair next to him.

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You’re lucky, you know. She really worries about you.”

“Lucky from your point of view. Overbearing from mine.”

“If that’s so, why is she your best friend?”

Fair question.

“I must like overbearing, I guess. I’m sick in the head like that,” Eren said, smiling fondly in Mikasa’s direction. It was hard not to love her, especially when she came equipped with an extremely hot cousin that Eren had yet to lay eyes on tonight.

He scanned the crowd, attention ripped back when the scraping of a lawn chair next to him startled him. He glanced over at the intruder and smiled wide.

“Armin! Hey, I want you to meet Annie,” Eren said, gesturing to the girl on his other side. She reached forward over Eren’s lap to extend her hand, probably giving Armin a spectacular view down the front of his dress. Ever the gentleman, Armin kept his eyes firmly on her face, taking her hand politely in greeting.

“Did you just get here?” Eren asked.

“Yes. Work kept me a little late with this project I’ve been working on.”

“Armin’s a civil engineer,” Eren explained.

“How do you two know each other?” Armin asked, smiling politely at them.

“Through work,” Annie answered. Unsurprisingly, she and Armin hit it off well. They quickly found themselves deep into a conversation of embarrassing things Eren had done while growing up which Annie and Armin seemed to take entirely too much delight in.

_Betrayal on all sides._

How dare they. Not that he could really fault them. If Armin showed up with some girl, Eren would have not hesitated to do the same. Except if Armin brought a girl, it would probably be one he had romantic aspirations for. He wasn’t sure if that made a difference or not.

Suddenly, he felt eyes on his back, and without turning around to look, he knew _exactly_ who it was. There was really only one person who had that effect on him. One very attractive, very built person.

Who had a very rough, but surprisingly sweet and caring personality if you really dug for it. Like dug _deep_.

His suspicions were confirmed when he did turn around and his gaze met gunmetal gray. His heart skipped a beat under that intense look and he had to struggle not to swallow around the dryness in his throat.

“Say Armin, I need to take Annie away for a moment,” Eren said, standing up and extending a hand to his date to help her out of her chair. Armin glanced at him and Annie then back to where Eren had just been looking. He had a small frown on his face and a wrinkle on his brow when he met Eren’s eyes again.

“Stop looking at me like you know. You don’t know.” Of course Armin knew. Armin always knew.

“I want you to know that I think you’re being dumb, but I’m glad you brought her anyway.”

Annie gave Armin an assessing look before she let a small smile stretch her lips.

“You and I are going to get along,” she said as they left.

Levi was waiting by a tree in a darkened corner of Hange’s yard. Eren could feel his hand growing a little sweaty in Annie’s as he led her over.

“Hey Levi, this is Annie,” Eren said as he introduced her for the umpteenth time that night. Levi’s gaze flicked over her form and the corners of his mouth tightened.

He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.

“Nice to meet you,” Levi said, failing to sound like he actually had an opinion on it.

“Likewise,” Annie said. “How do you two know each other?”

“We went to the same high school,” Levi answered, “You?”

“We met at work. Hit it off right away.”

She pressed up against Eren’s side affectionately for a moment before pulling away again. He turned towards her, hoping his face conveyed every bit of the _what-are-you-doing_ that was subtle enough for only Annie to pick up on.

Her eyes screamed payback.

Warranted.

This party was a ridiculous request to make of her. He was fully aware of that. The payback just further cemented her perfection in his mind. He hated her a little bit for it, but yeah, it somehow made her better at the same time. Okay, yeah, he could see why their friendship was really bizarre.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her slightly before his face relaxed again.

Eren was about to say something else when Armin walked up behind them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re starting a game of croquet. Can we borrow Annie? I want to introduce her to Sasha and Connie.”

Eren was always surprised at how well Armin could read a situation.

“Oh?” Annie said, some of her delight at meeting more of Eren’s friends that she could tarnish his reputation with seeping into her voice. She was the devil. “If you don’t mind,” she said, placing her hand on his forearm with no small amount of familiarity before walking away with Armin.

He watched as Armin introduced her to Sasha and Connie who were busy sticking wickets in the ground. He saw Armin point back towards him and Sasha and Connie both whipped their heads to stare at him wide-eyed. What was he telling them? Or did she say something? Should he have let Armin meet her? That may have been a mistake on his part.

The course set up, the quartet began selecting colored balls for the game.

After a long moment of silence, Levi spoke.

“Have you slept with her?” Did he really just zero in on that? Eren was probably more tactile with Annie than other people given their history. They were very familiar with each other’s bodies and way too comfortable as friends for their relationship to not seem weird.

“Am I sleeping with _Annie_? No, definitely not,” Eren said. He thought his subtle rewording was clever, but Levi clearly picked up on the distinction.

“ _Have_ you though?”

Eren couldn’t stop the quick squirm that was all the confirmation Levi needed as his gaze narrowed on the petite blonde across the lawn. Eren turned to watch, too. He was amazed her pumps weren’t sinking into the ground. There was something fascinating about her bored expression as she placed one heeled foot on top of a ball resting against another. A quick precise swing, and her opponent’s ball was flying across the grass, far from any wicket.

Of course she’d be uncommonly good at lawn games. He had taken Annie out to play shuffle board one night and lost by an embarrassing amount. Pool, though. They were well-matched at pool and would sometimes hit up a billiards hall after work.

“Don’t tell Mikasa,” Eren said as he gave a furtive glance around to look for the dark-haired woman.

“Relax,” Levi said, placing a firm hand on Eren’s shoulder and bringing his attention back to him, “I won’t breathe a word. I’d hate for her to murder you imaginatively. Still, why’d you bring her?”

“You two told me to. I tried to avoid it.” Did the conversation from earlier that day completely fall out of his brain?

Levi conceded that with a tilt of his head.

“Then what’s the deal with you and her. You slept together even though you’re gay and now you’re… what?”

“We’re friends. Really close friends with poor boundaries.”

“Must make dating awkward.”

Actually,” Eren wasn’t quite sure the best way to word this, “she’s the only person I kind of dated. We both knew I liked men going into it, so neither one of us were expecting much. There’s not really anything romantic between us.” Out loud it sounded even stranger.

“I thought you and Mikasa just had something weird with each other, but it turns out you have fucked up relationships with everyone. Or is it just women?”

“I’m starting to think that’s there’s something with me and women.” He could admit that. He was man enough.

“You look nice, by the way,” Levi said, seemingly deciding it was time for a change of subject.

“Thanks,” Eren said, hand rising to the back of his neck shyly. Oh boy, already getting flustered. That didn’t take much.

Levi’s eyes raked down his torso.

“All that time at the gym is paying off.” Okay, so before today, Eren would have thought that was Levi speaking as a personal trainer. Now that he knew better, it was kind of obvious.

“Says the personal trainer. Your forearms are bigger than my thighs.”

“I don’t know about that. Want to compare?” Was that suggestion in his tone? Yes, yes he thought it was.

“Be my guest,” Eren laughed, but suddenly there was hand at his hip sliding down the outside of his thigh to finally grip the back of his knee. It left a path of fire in its wake. Levi lifted up and Eren grabbed onto his firm, muscle-rounded shoulder to keep from falling over as Levi’s other arm came to press along his inner thigh. His breath may have caught just a little.

Looking back, this kind of physical contact wasn’t terribly outside the norm from Levi although a hell of a lot closer to his crotch than usual. If Annie where to glance over, she would laugh her head off later as she asked him if it were some sort of weird gay mating ritual he had.

“See, my forearm isn’t as big as your thigh,” Levi said in a tone of voice more appropriate for the bedroom than a lawn party. It was making Eren’s insides quiver.

Levi’s hand curled up at his wrist to rest against Eren’s abdomen, still dangerously close to his crotch area. Even more so when Levi brought his arm back down and almost brushed against it. Heavens.

This was Levi’s version of flirting heavily, as it turned out. Effective.

His knee was slowly lowered back as Levi kept his gaze, fingers trailing needlessly back up his leg as the trainer straightened. When Levi stood back up he had somehow moved closer to Eren without him noticing.

He unconsciously touched the pocket with Annie’s presents in it.

It was a good thing she had driven separate.

“So Eren, you said you weren’t seeing anyone right now?”

“No, why?” Yes, Levi, why? Do tell.

“Because I was thinking I’d like to take you home with me.”

That sentence went straight to his pants. If Levi had just tried this tactic years ago, Eren would… well, actually he might not have picked up on the innuendo. Probably would have thought Levi wanted to play video games or something.

“And play video games?” Eren asked, voice dropping seductively low.

Levi let out an amused snort.

“No, you idiot. I want to fuck you.”

Oh shit. He went from slightly firm to half hard. Time to reel it back in and leave before he sported an awkward boner in Hange’s backyard.

“Yeah, okay.” So much for playing hard to get. Why had he brought Annie? Oh right, for emotional support. She had managed to keep his mind mostly off of losing his ‘gay virginity’ for most of the night. He probably would have been a drunken wreck without her.

Levi let out a wide grin before leading them away from the tree and to the gate that separated the enclosed backyard from the open front.

On the way he managed to catch Annie’s eye, who had apparently been watching them. She gave a small wave ‘goodbye’ before turning her attention back to the game.

“Meet at my place?” Levi asked as they walked towards their respective cars.

“Sure.”

-

Twenty minutes later found them meeting at the sidewalk in front of Levi’s house, Eren following him up to the front door and placing his hand lightly on Levi’s hip while the shorter man struggled to fit his keys in the lock.

They stumbled in, Eren automatically taking his shoes off in memory of the few times he had been here with Mikasa. He followed Levi up the stairs giddily, eyes trained on his ass that pleasantly illuminated by the stairwell light.

As soon as they were in Levi’s bedroom, Eren found himself practically thrown into a sitting position on the end of the bed and Levi’s hands burning on his hips, mouth crashing into his. It was every bit as electric as he had always imagined.

Eren shrugged out of his blazer, moving it to the side of the bed with one arm as the other looped up around Levi’s neck.

He had calmed down on the drive over, but he found himself half hard again quickly. Levi slid his tongue into his mouth and Eren found himself leaning back until he hit the mattress, Levi laying on top of him.  Better than he’d imagined. He slid a hand up under the shorter man’s shirt, running over washboard abs and up perfectly defined pectorals. _So_ much better.

If only he had known sooner.

He had Levi’s shirt off a moment later and broke away from his mouth to stare hungrily at him. Levi rolled off him slightly so they could both scoot higher up on the bed. Eren tore off his own shirt, reveling in the way darkened gray eyes drank him in.

“Come here,” Levi said, tugging on one of his belt loops as he pulled Eren back towards him. Eren pushed his hands away as he closed the distance, mouth fastening on Levi’s neck, just below his ear and hearing him gasp. He bit lightly, teeth trailing down along the tendon, feeling the body below him go tight with tension and fluttered breaths passed over his head.

He mouthed further down, over a muscle-swelled chest, tracing his tongue around the edges of a tattoo he discovered on one pectoral before nipping gently at a nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, moved to the other to suck lightly and let his hands trail further down to the button of Levi’s pants.

Meanwhile, he had a hand fisted sexily in his hair, clenching gently every time Eren brought his mouth to just the right spot.

He quickly undid the shorter man’s pants and began to inch them down his hips.

“Eren…” Levi gasped and it was music to his ears. He dug his fingers gently into Levi’s lower back, urging his hips off the bed so he could slide his pants the rest of the way off, noticing two more spots of ink as he moved down that perfectly built body. Eren quickly slipped out of his own pants before he crawled back to meet Levi’s mouth with his own, open and sliding his tongue in.

Then Levi was palming at his crotch and suddenly he was fully-fledged down there and a lot more desperate.

“Fuck, Levi,” he breathed.

“Yes, let’s,” Levi answered with a dark chuckle. Then Eren was pushed flat on his back and Levi was stripping him of his final piece of clothing.

He tried not to blush as he was fully exposed to the man before him and utterly failed. Levi hesitated for a moment and looked down at him, hand resting gently on one of Eren’s hips.

“Is this your first time with a man?”

Eren was surprised by the swell of his own embarrassment as he nodded wordlessly.

“You want top or bottom?” He certainly hadn’t guessed Levi would be so considering. It made his infatuation thrum a little harder.

“What would be easier?”

“They’re both easy, but if you’ve at least been with a woman before, you might feel more comfortable on top.”

“Okay, that, then.”

Levi nodded and reached over to his nightstand, flipping the light on quick to dig around in the drawer. He pulled out a condom but rummaged around for a minute more.

“Shit, I have to run to the bathroom to grab some lube.”

“I’ve got some,” Eren said biting his lip as Levi raised a brow at him. He reached over the edge of the bed to where his blazer had fallen and stuffed his hand in the pocket, fisting around everything in it before pulling back and dumping it all on the bed in front of Levi.

Levi cocked his head to the side as he picked up the piece of cardstock and read it, a snort of laughter escaping him. Eren slapped his hand to his face as he remembered what it said.

“Is this all courtesy of your wing woman?”

Eren nodded, absolutely beside himself. Annie was both a blessing and a curse in his life.

“I like her,” Levi said as he tore open a condom packet.

Eren jumped as he felt Levi roll it on him, eyes flying wide open as he took in Levi’s smirk. Then the lube was uncapped and slathered on him and Eren groaned as he fell back, hips jumping up slightly.

He watched with hooded eyes as Levi squeezed more into his palm, rubbing it over his fingers and then his hand disappeared behind himself. Eren watched in rapt attention, impossibly getting harder at the sight. A few moments later, Levi must have decided he was ready as he gazed seriously into Eren’s eyes.

“Do you want me to ride you or would you rather pound me into the mattress?” he asked in the sinfully lowered voice. Decisions, decisions. It seemed impossible to choose, because he could well imagine doing either.

“Both.”

Levi let out a breathless laugh.

“How about I start on top and then we can switch after I adjust?” How about yes?

Eren watched as Levi threw a leg over his stomach and eased himself down onto Eren’s length. Holy hell was that hot. His hands flew to Levi’s hips, gripping tightly, arms rising and falling with the rhythm Levi set for himself.

It was slow, it was torturous. He couldn’t hold himself back from bucking up gently to meet Levi. Especially with the way that gaze had him pinned.

Eren swept his eyes over the form on top of him, watching the way those muscles rolled with each lift up, Levi’s hands tightly grasping Eren’s thighs behind him. His eyes fell to Levi’s cock, full and rocking up and down with their movements. He found himself biting his lip, imagining what it would be like to have Levi in him or how it would feel wrap his mouth around him.

Shit, there goes his self-control.

His upward thrusts started to move a little faster, a little more powerfully. Levi clearly noticed because he hooked a leg under Eren’s thigh, grabbed his shoulder and somehow rolled them without Eren slipping out.

Neat move.

Eren only hesitated briefly before pistoning his hips forward again, mouth smashing onto Levi’s before his lips trailed down his jaw to Levi’s ear. He breathed in deeply at the trainer’s neck, licked at a patch of skin and tasted the beginnings of perspiration. Levi felt so tight around him he wasn’t sure how long he’d last, and he couldn’t stop the way his hips snapped into him, hard and strong. He felt a hand in his hair and another settle on his buttocks, squeezing tightly. Absolute heaven.

Eren bit down on the lobe before him, tugging lightly before blowing on it, delighting when he heard something that sounded like a cross between and growl and a low, quiet moan. He began to pump his hips harder, deeper, feeling that heat around him, fogging his head. They started to rock the bed slightly with the force of his thrusts and it still wasn’t enough.

“Fuck…. Eren,” Levi breathed and Eren repeated his previous movement, earning another muttered curse, the hand in his hair tightening and tugging.

There goes intelligent thought.

Suddenly Eren was slamming into Levi, teeth everywhere along his neck and collar bones, leaving mostly light nips and occasionally something a little firmer when the pull to his hair made his eyes water. Every little sensation went straight to his groin. His hands slid across smooth skin, grasping at tight muscles, lips pressing anywhere they could, because it was _Levi_ and he was the most gorgeous thing to ever walk across Eren’s world.

“You’re so hot, I can’t believe how hot you are, I just want to pound your perfect body into grrr…” Eren heard before he realized it was his own voice, rough and mumbling things without his consent. It was true, though. He did want to pound Levi’s perfect body into grrr.

At some point Levi had wrapped his legs around Eren’s hips and they kept slipping slightly with each thrust. Eren felt himself getting close, that familiar pressure building that was impossible not to chase.

“Ggg, Eren!” Levi gasped and that voice in his ear meant he was done for. His hips stuttered, shallowly bucking as he released, vision flashing white. He collapsed on top of Levi, sweaty and sated, and feeling a sudden bloom of deep affection.

After a moment, he was pushed off and Levi removed the condom, tying the end and tossing it momentarily to the floor to be taken care of later. Eren followed the movements with his eyes before he noticed Levi was still hard.

“You want me to do something about that?” he asked.

Levi glanced back at him.

“It’d be the polite thing to do.”

Eren laughed and then pushed himself up, moving over to Levi and gently guiding him to lay against the headboard, and moving down to align his mouth with Levi’s arousal. A hand at his shoulder stopped him.

“You ever down this before?”

“There was an aborted attempt once.” He had almost forgotten about that. It was his first year of college and he had met a freckled sweetheart that was far from his usual type, but you know, college. Come to think of it, he had been deliberately asked for sex then, too.

“Aborted?”

“We were kind of walked in on.” By said freckled sweetheart’s roommate, who hadn’t realized his dorm mate was gay. He was surprisingly cool about it, though, just asked if next time they could hang something on the doorknob, because nothing against them, but he had no desire to walk into two guys getting it on.

Unfortunately, there never was a next time because it was too awkward for two people who frankly didn’t know each other that well.

Eren moved back into position again and then glanced up at Levi.

“If I’m going too slow for you or something, just grab my hair and, you know,” he smiled.

Levi swallowed thickly and nodded. That was a gorgeous sight right there. Yeah, they’d have to do this again.

Hopefully. Fingers crossed.

Without waiting any longer, Eren stuck his tongue out and ran it up the hard length, laughing slightly as Levi full-bodied shuddered. When he got to the tip, he licked around the top, then pulling his lips against his teeth sank down on Levi as far as he could without gagging.

He heard a sharp inhale of breath above him and snapped his gaze up to Levi’s face, bringing a hand up to wrap around the section his mouth could not. He began to slowly make his way back up, his fist following and then slid back down, watching Levi all the while.

“Shit, Eren,” Levi swore, one of his hands gripping the sheets at his side and the other reaching up to thread through Eren’s hair.

He laughed again around the length, nearly choking when the vibrating sensation unintentionally caused Levi to jerk.

“Sorry.”

Eren hummed in response, feeling Levi’s body tighten beneath him as he rose up again, tongue catching around the lip of the head and sliding along it.

As he worked, he watched Levi fall apart in front of him, eyes glassing over and breathing in short, hurried breaths. It was beautiful. The hand in his hair tightened, so he decided to pick up the pace.

He had a good rhythm going, steadily watching as Levi’s face showed more and more until the hand on his head went from resting to firmly guiding him faster.

Levi began to let out a low stream of filthy curses mumbling things about Eren that honestly had him blushing and pleased when he could make them out.

“I’m going to cum,” Levi warned suddenly. “In your mouth okay?”

Eren gave him a thumbs up and it was all the encouragement Levi needed before he was shooting off. Eren coughed at little as it hit the back of his throat trying to swallow as it came, Levi giving a few last half pumps before he pulled Eren off him and up to rest against the headboard with him.

Levi leant back with his eyes closed and as Eren wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, he couldn’t help but think the normally smoking hot man looked sleepy and cute.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Levi admitted without opening his eyes.

“Get a blowjob?” Eren asked.

Levi’s forehead wrinkled slightly before he opened his eyes with a sharp chuckle.

“No idiot, I mean sleep with you.”

“Oh.” Because honestly, he hadn’t been expecting any confessions. Levi was typically a closed book and he didn’t offer a lot of information about himself up without prompting.

“You want to spend the night?” Hell yes, the last thing he wanted was to put on clothes and leave. Especially since Levi’s bed was comfortable as all get out.

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Wake up, go another round. Go out for breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Eren smiled drowsily, already sinking lower to rest his head against the pillows.

“Maybe do it all again, get dinner sometime?” Huh? Eren tilted his head to look up at Levi who was still sitting with his back against the headboards, looking lazy and indolent as he gazed down at Eren.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes.” Oh wow, that woke him up a tiny bit. Yeah, everything Levi was suggesting sounded awesome to Eren, but he was tired and he kept getting drug back down towards unconsciousness.

“Okay, sure,” he mumbled, eyes slipping shut.

“You want to just date me?” Levi asked settling down finally next to him. Any other time Eren would have been a little giddy at the words coming out of a suddenly very chatty Levi.

“Fine, we’ll date. How long have you been waiting to ask me?” Eren slurred slightly with exhaustion.

“Not very long. Only since high school.”

“So like six years?”

“Maybe seven.”

“Geez. Took you long enough.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was born entirely from the idea of Eren overhearing Levi say he was going to sleep with him. 24 pages and over 11,000 words later I still don't know what happened. Also, the original (admittedly very vague) idea for this fic didn't include Annie, whatsoever. She just forced her way in and I have no explanation for it.


End file.
